<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Yule Day 6: Roasted Chestnuts by StarlingintheskyV2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156116">12 Days of Yule Day 6: Roasted Chestnuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2'>StarlingintheskyV2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Yule [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam spend the day cuddling and toasting stuff over the fire. Merry comes to visit with cider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Yule [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 Days of Yule Day 6: Roasted Chestnuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow was falling heavily on Hobbiton. Hobbits whose business took them outside we're bundled up against the cold, more rosy cheeked than usual. Children engaged in snowball fights, sledding, and the building of snow hobbits.</p><p>Frodo and Sam were curled up on the sofa, toasting apples in front of a roaring fire, cutting them up, and dipping them in either carmel or melted cheese.</p><p>They had no business in town and neither of them had participated in any of the above mentioned outdoor recreational activities in years, mostly because of Frodo's sensitivity to the cold. It was a perfect opportunity for them to enjoy a quiet day in each other's company.</p><p>"Mmm," said Frodo, "I don't think I could possibly think of a better way to spend my time on a snowy day such as this."</p><p>"That was too flowery, M'dear," Sam teased, "you'll be waxing poetic next."</p><p>"Oh shut up," Frodo said, giving Sam a little shove.</p><p>In retaliation, Sam pulled Frodo close and skillfully dug his fingers into Frodo's side.</p><p>Frodo yelped and tired to squirm away, "oh-haha! Stop it! Haha! That tickles!"</p><p>Sam nibbled at the tip of his ear, "I know, that's why I did it."</p><p>"You are going to make me spill hot cheese everywhere," Frodo said breathlessly.</p><p>"Oh," said Sam, realizing that continuing to tickle Frodo was not worth the visit from the healer after they'd both been burnt by molten cheese. "Right."</p><p>Frodo blew on a slice of apple and offered it to Sam on a fork. It was sticky with caramel.</p><p>Sam bit into it and sighed contentedly. In his opinion, there was nothing better than apples dipped in caramel.</p><p>"You know what this party needs?" said Frodo with his mouth full</p><p>"Mushrooms?" Sam inquired.</p><p>"Yes that," Frodo said, "but also some roasted chestnuts."</p><p>"Aye," said Sam, "I'll go get them,"</p><p>Frodo pushed him back down, "No, no, Sam. I'll get them. You wait right here and keep the fire going."</p><p>"But-" said Sam, about to point out that the fire did not need tending at the moment.</p><p>"No buts, Samwise Gamgee," Frodo said firmly, "I am perfectly capable of getting things from my own pantry."</p><p>Sam thought he could hear Frodo singing as he puttered about in the pantry. Sam crept to the open door to listen.</p><p>Frodo was singing a Yuletide song that was as old as the hills in his fine tenor voice.</p><p>
  <em> A fire is burning, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The long night draws near, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All who need comfort are welcome by here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll dance 'neath the stars, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And toast the past year, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For the spirit of Solstice is still living here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We'll count all our blessings, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While the Mother lays down, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With snow as her blanket, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Covering the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thanks to the Mother, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For the love that she brings, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She'll waken to warm us, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Again in the spring .* </em>
</p><p>Sam sighed. He loved Frodo's voice, privately thinking it was the most beautiful in the Shire. He could listen to Frodo sing all day.</p><p>Frodo came in carrying a pan which contained mushrooms, chestnuts, and two large potatoes wrapped in foil.</p><p>"What are you doing up?" He asked.</p><p>"Frodo-love, you know how much I love your singing," he said.</p><p>The chestnuts, mushrooms and potatoes were a welcome addition to their little feast. Warm and contented, they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>They were awakened by someone knocking on the door.</p><p>It was Merry, who was carrying a covered basket and a bottle of hard cider.</p><p>"Hullo Frodo, Sam" he said, "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."</p><p>"Heaven's no!" Said Frodo as he and Sam embraced him in turn, "we were just having a nap by the fire. What have you got for us?"</p><p>"Hard cider of course," said Merry, "and peach cobbler, though I think that we'll have to warm up."</p><p>Soon the fire was stoked up and another meal was being made ready, this time a hearty beef stew, the cobbler, Bucklebury pudding*, and the hard cider.</p><p>"Canned this and put it in cold storage end of last month," Sam said, "takes less time than cooking a whole stew from scratch."</p><p>Merry was dipping his pudding into his stew.</p><p>"Mmf," he said with his mouth full, "well as usual your cooking is excellent Sam."</p><p>Sam blushed.</p><p>"I couldn't ask for a better partner," said Frodo, kissing Sam on the cheek, "he cooks, he gardens, not to mention he's-"</p><p>"A good shag?" Merry interrupted, a shit eating grin on his face. Sam went beet red.</p><p>"I-I was not going to say that!" Frodo sputtered, "I mean you are Sam, but-"</p><p>"Oh relax Frodo," said Merry, taking a bite of his stew, "we all know you were thinking it. Anyway after everything you've been through, you deserve a good shag now and then."</p><p>Frodo groaned and hid his face in his hands, but both Merry and Sam could see that his ears were bright red.</p><p>Merry poured him a glass of cider and offered it to him.</p><p>"You are so lucky that you brought cider," said Frodo, trying to regain some of his dignity.</p><p>Soon they were all three quite drunk.</p><p>"You know Sam," said Frodo, blinking slowly, "you really are a good shag."</p><p>Sam grinned, "y'not bad herself, Frodo dear."</p><p>Merry hiccuped, "I... Knew it."</p><p>But Frodo and Sam weren't listening as they were currently joined at the lips.</p><p>"M' going to bed," said Merry, "M' too drunk to walk to the Dragon. Good night."</p><p>Neither Frodo nor Sam heard him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*the song Frodo sings is actually one I found on YouTube. I thought it was nice and Hobbity and sounded like something Frodo would sing. https://youtu.be/3T0i4akX5a8</p><p>*Bucklebury pudding is Yorkshire pudding, since there she's not appear to be a Yorkshire in Middle-Earth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>